leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Mantle
Mantle (Japanese: マントル Mantle) is a character of the day who appeared in Rotom's Wish!. Ten years in the past, Mantle and his gang of crooks visited the opening of the Lost Hotel. Mantle forced the owner of the hotel, Weston, into a battle, with Mantle claiming ownership of the hotel if he won. He chose to battle with his , but Weston's Pokémon, a , was scared at the sight of Krookodile and fled into an air vent. As such, Mantle claimed to have won by default, and took over the ownership of the Lost Hotel. He appointed Weston as a counter clerk and used the battlefield of the hotel to battle visitors and take their Pokémon if he won. While under Mantle's ownership, the Lost Hotel turned into a decayed state. In the present day, he and his Krookodile were battling a visitor and his when and came to visit. Ash, turning angry at Mantle's way of unfairly taking Pokémon from others, confronted Mantle. In response, Mantle forced Ash into a Pokémon battle, with Mantle claiming Ash's Pikachu if he won. Before the battle could start, however, Weston's Rotom appeared from out of a trash can and lead Ash and his friends away. Rotom revealed to them what Mantle had done and afterwards managed to send them ten years back in time to try to change the past and set things straight. In the past, Ash interfered when Mantle claimed to have won by default after Rotom had fled. Mantle granted Ash and his friends five minutes to try and get Rotom back to battle against Krookodile. They managed to find Rotom, and Weston got Mantle to promise that if Weston won, he would never steal other's Pokémon again. During the battle, it seemed as if Rotom got scared again, but in fact it went into multiple applications in the hotel's storage room, so it could form change and have a type-advantage over Krookodile. After a hard-fought battle, Rotom was able to defeat Krookodile. Mantle did not accept his loss, however, and refused to keep his promise. But after being shocked by both Rotom and Pikachu, he surrendered, as such changing the past and making sure Weston remained the owner of the Lost Hotel. Following this, Rotom brought Ash and his friends back to a changed future. In the revised present time, Mantle and his henchmen were now shown to be well-mannered employees of the Lost Hotel. Pokémon On hand is Mantle's only known Pokémon. Krookodile is used by Mantle in all of his Pokémon battles. Mantle claims each Pokémon that Krookodile manages to defeat. Ten years in the past, Mantle chose it to battle Weston's for ownership of the Lost Hotel, but before the battle could start Rotom got scared of Krookodile and fled into an air vent, gaining Mantle the ownership of the hotel. In the present day, it was shown to defeat a Trainer's when and visited the Lost Hotel. Mantle wanted to use it to battle Ash's Pikachu, but Ash and his friends were lead away by Weston's Rotom appearing out of nowhere. Rotom brought Ash and his friends to the past, right at the moment where Mantle was set to battle Weston. Ash and his friends were able to convince Weston and Rotom to battle, and came up with a strategy. The strategy involved Rotom going into multiple applications in the hotel's storage room, so it could form change and have a type-advantage over Krookodile. After a hard-fought battle, Krookodile was defeated by Rotom. Krookodile's known moves are , , , and .}} In the alternate present was used by an unnamed Trainer in a battle against Mantle's Krookodile, but was defeated. After the battle, Mantle took Pangoro from its Trainer, having forced him to do so should he lose. After Ash and his friends changed the past, Pangoro was seen with its Trainer at the Lost Hotel's tenth anniversary party. Pangoro's known moves are and .}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=三宅健太 Kenta Miyake |en=Justin Anselmi |fi=Arto Nieminen |pl=Krzysztof Szczepaniak |it=Renato Novara |es_eu=David Hernán}} Category:Kalos characters of the day Category:Male characters Category:Anime characters fr:Malo it:Manigold ja:マントル